Mysterious Girl
by platinumblind
Summary: AU. She's the product of a forbidden love, but he doesn't even know she exists... [CH.3 UP]
1. Demons In My Dreams

**Hello, guys and gals! So, this is my first Star Wars fanfic. I haven't been a fan of SW for that long, so I'm a little out of my comfort zone here writing this. But I'm gonna give it a go anyway, because this plot bunny has been bugging me for an extremely long time.**

**So, let me explain. This is an AU fic, set around the time of ROTS. But I've changed some things to fit the story. One of the biggest changes is the fact that Padmé and Anakin will not be together in this story. However, Palpatine is still the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the Clone Wars still happened. Oh, and another obvious change is the fact that Count Dooku is still alive (obviously in the movie, he was killed by Anakin at the beginning of ROTS). And one more important thing; Shmi Skywalker is still alive and well, and still a slave on Tatooine. I changed all this because I didn't want Anakin's fall to happen in this story. That would.. err.. complicate things. xD**

**Like I said, I haven't been into SW for that long. I'm still a bit of a learner (Padawan learner, hah. Okay, bad joke xD). So if I make any mistakes, you guys should point it out to me. Constructive criticism scares me, but I know I'll probably need it so I'd definitely appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Own any of this, I do not. Belong to George Lucas, they do.**

**Mysterious Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**Demons In My Dreams**

She had been feeling weird all day. She didn't quite understand why, because her day hadn't been any different than usual. She got up, she went to work, she went home, went to bed. Just the same old average, boring day.. so why had she just woken up from one of the most awful dreams she'd ever had in her life?

"Thank you, Mrs Skywalker," she said sleepily as a cup of hot chocolate was put down on the table in front of her.

"You're welcome. So, what was your dream about?"

16-year-old Kei-La sighed loudly, running a hand through her long blonde hair, not quite knowing what to say. She didn't want to bother Shmi with her problems; it was bad enough that she'd woken her up with her unconscious screaming and shouting... at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"It's nothing, really, Mrs Skywalker. I'm fine," she said, and she smiled a smile which she, in the back of her mind, knew didn't look believable enough for Shmi to just drop the subject.

She was right, too. Shmi gave her a look; a look which was her silent way of saying, 'I'm not falling for that'.

"Now come on, you can tell me." Kei-La looked down at the table, but Shmi leaned in closer to her, forcing her to look back up again. Their eyes met, and Kei-La knew she had to tell her the truth this time.

"It... it was a dream about..." Kei-La paused, swallowing hard before she finished the sentence, "...My parents."

"Ah." Shmi knew that she didn't need to say anything else, and neither did Kei-La. The mention of her parents was enough. Nothing else needed to be said.

She decided to change the subject a little. "Ani used to have dreams all the time."

"Ani?" Kei-La took a sip of her hot chocolate, slightly confused at what Shmi had just said.

Realising that she hadn't told her about Ani yet, Shmi laughed. "Ani. Anakin. My son."

"You have a son? I didn't know that!" Kei-La had only been living with Shmi for about a month. They were usually both so busy, they hardly ever got to sit down and really _talk_. Kei-La knew nothing about Shmi and her life. Shmi knew nothing about Kei-La either; apart from her parents, of course. She knew all about that. It had been the biggest story on Tatooine; so basically, everybody knew about it.

"He's all grown up now," Shmi said, a small smile on her face. But then her smile began to fade. "I haven't seen him since he was 9 years old. He would be about 20 now."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Kei-La suddenly felt slightly guilty. "What happened to him?"

"Well... he went off to become a Jedi." Now she was smiling again. "It was his dream, so I'm glad I let him go. And I'm sure he's happy, wherever he is right now."

"A Jedi? Wow, that's amazing! You're the mother of a Jedi!"

They both laughed.

"Just like my parents," Kei-La suddenly said, picking up her cup of hot chocolate and taking another small sip.

Shmi smiled a sympathetic smile at her. "What was your mother like? How did she cope with being a Jedi AND a mother to you?"

"She didn't," Kei-La responded, without thinking.

There was suddenly an awkward silence between the two of them.

"It wasn't that she was a bad mother," Kei-La began to explain, hoping she could redeem herself for what she'd just said, "She was just.. extremely busy. Never had time for her daughter, she always left me in the company of friends, because it wasn't like she could take me on missions with her. Being a Jedi wasn't just a job, it was her life. Considering how hard it must have been for her, I think she did a pretty good job. I'm proud to call her my mother." She put the cup down on the table, using both hands to wipe away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

Shmi leaned over, putting a hand on Kei-La's arm and rubbing it affectionately. "And I'm sure she was proud to call you her daughter." Shmi thought for a moment, wondering whether to ask the question that had popped into her mind. She didn't want to upset Kei-La any further, but she couldn't help but be curious. "Can I ask, what exactly happened to your father?"

"I'm not sure. My mother hardly ever spoke about him when she was with me. She said she'd never told him about me. She said she knew it would destroy him if he found out," Kei-La explained, sniffling a little, "She said if anybody learnt of the extent of their love, they would have surely been expelled from the Jedi Order. And that was the last thing she wanted. So I was kept a secret. If he's still alive now, then my father is still out there with no clue whatsoever that he's a father."

Shmi smiled a little at the irony of this, and her son crossed her mind once again. Kei-La never knew her father, and in a sense, Anakin never knew his, either. It was funny, really. Sad, but... funny.

"You could always go and look for him," Shmi suggested.

"There's no point. He could be dead, for all I know." Kei-La said, and Shmi could hear a slight sound of despair in her voice.

There was another silence between them. But this time, it wasn't as awkward as the first.

"It's hard losing your loved ones, isn't it?" Shmi said, sighing softly.

Kei-La nodded.

"It's even harder when your loved ones have no idea you exist."


	2. Jedi Don't Have Nightmares

**I appreciate the little bit of love that I'm getting. ;) PadmeKenobi and Ann Jinn, thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Right, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Own any of this, I do not. Belong to George Lucas, they do.**

**Mysterious Girl**

**Chapter 2**

**Jedi Don't Have Nightmares**

In an apartment at the Jedi Temple at around 3.30am, the sound of a tap running in the kitchen was enough to awaken Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker - which was unusual, seeing as Anakin was usually the type to sleep through anything. "Anakin would have been able to sleep through the Clone Wars, even if his bed was in the middle of the battlefield," Obi-Wan had once quipped.

Haha, very funny, Master, Anakin thought to himself, sitting up in bed and turning the lamp on next to him.

_/ What's funny? And why are you awake at this time? \_

"Oh, force," Anakin whispered, quickly slamming his shields up in his mind, and mentally chastising himself for forgetting to put them up straight away. He slowly dragged himself up out of bed, his eyelids heavy from where he was still tired and half-asleep. Making his way across the room, he opened his bedroom door to find his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, sat in a chair in the living room, a hot drink in his hand.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't think I'd need to worry about you invading my thoughts at 3.30 in the morning," Anakin said in a sarcastic tone, leaning casually against the door frame. Obi-Wan shot him a slightly annoyed-looking glance, and Anakin just smirked.

"Why are you awake at this time, Master? Is something wrong?"

Obi-Wan sighed and he definitely sounded like something was troubling him - but still, he shook his head and simply shooed Anakin away. But Anakin didn't leave. He walked over and stood in front of Obi-Wan, staring at him worriedly.

"Go back to bed, Anakin. You need your rest."

Anakin didn't listen, and instead of going back to his room, he sat down next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan laughed a little, wondering to himself why he wasted energy telling Anakin what to do, when Anakin never listened anyway.

"Anakin, do you ever listen to me?"

"When I have to, Master." Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to face each other, and Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan smiled back.

"But really, what's wrong?" Anakin asked again.

Obi-Wan didn't know whether to share it with Anakin. He didn't really feel like having a long, drawn out conversation at that moment - not that he ever had those with Anakin, but still. He knew it was going to be inevitable, if he brought up the reason why he was awake so early.

But he needed to tell _someone. _And who better than his closest friend, his former Padawan?

"It's nothing, really. Just a dream."

"A dream? That's what's bothering you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, looking over at Anakin again. Anakin gave him a look, a look of sympathy and understanding. And then he turned away, looking at the window. "I was always a big dreamer. Still am."

Obi-Wan sat up, reaching over to put his drink on the table in front of him. And then he sat back again, closing his eyes.

"I saw a girl in my dream," he said quietly. "She... looked like Siri."

Anakin didn't turn to face Obi-Wan this time, his gaze was still fixed on the window and the goings on outside. But he gave Obi-Wan a quick sideways glance, and smiled knowingly. "It's been a year. Do you still miss her?"

Obi-Wan did not open his eyes. Part of him was afraid of what he might do if he did. All he did was nod, slowly.

"If she's been gone a year, Master, why did you dream about her?"

Good point, Obi-Wan thought to himself. He didn't know why he was dreaming about Siri, after all this time. She had barely crossed his mind during the past few months.. now suddenly one random dream, and all his long-lost lingering thoughts and feelings for her had come rushing back to him. It was painful, and part of him didn't know how to deal with it. But he was strong, he knew he would be alright.

At least, he thought he would.

Of course I will, thought Obi-Wan, I'm a Jedi.

"It wasn't a dream," Obi-Wan said stubbornly.

"It was a nightmare, then," Anakin retorted.

"Jedi don't have nightmares, Anakin." Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttered open, and he sighed again. "It was just... a very deep thought."

"It must have been, to wake you up at 3 o'clock in the morning." Anakin shot him a knowing look, and all Obi-Wan did was shake his head slightly. Not because Anakin was wrong. That wasn't the problem - even though it usually was.

No, that wasn't the problem. Because this time, Anakin was right. His very deep thought - his _dream_ - had disturbed him greatly. Although now that he thought about it... had it been Siri? He thought back to what he had dreamt. The long blonde hair, the shining emerald green eyes... but there was something about this girl. It felt like Siri, although at the same time it didn't.

Get a grip, Obi-Wan, stop being so stupid.

"Yes. Get a grip, Master." Anakin smirked, and then he got up from the couch. "I'm tired, I'm going back to bed now. You should too." And with that, Obi-Wan's former padawan was gone.

And Obi-Wan was left alone again, in the comforting darkness that seemed to consume the entire room. He leaned back again, so that his head was hanging over the back of the couch. He felt all the blood rush to his head and for a second he felt dizzy. He lifted up his arm, putting his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me, Siri?" he murmured, another soft sigh escaping his lips.

_It wasn't me._

For a second, Obi-Wan froze. He sat up again, shifting about, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the fact that someone else was obviously in the room with him, yet he hadn't sensed their presence.

He knew who this someone else was.

_It wasn't me you dreamt of, my darling Obi-Wan._

And now Obi-Wan was confused. Even more than he had ever been before.

"Well, if it wasn't you I dreamt of... who was it?"

He never got a response.


	3. Planning

**This chapter was actually rather difficult for me to write, so... well... it's painfully short and I hate myself for it. Sigh. What can I say, I tried. XD I promise you guys though, the next chapter will be much longer. :)**

**Disclaimer: Own any of this, I do not. Belong to George Lucas, they do.**

**Mysterious Girl**

**Chapter Three**

**Planning**

He stepped into the office, walking through the doorway slowly. The room was completely, eerily silent. It looked empty, and any regular person would be excused for believing that there was nobody there.

But he was not any regular person. And he knew that this was not the case.

Making his way across the room, he stopped in his tracks as he reached the huge desk, placed near the windows. The equally large chair that was usually turned to face against the desk, was instead facing away from it.

He could feel his presence. It practically burned around him, around the entire room.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Sidious?"

"Yes." The chair suddenly spun round, and now Master and Apprentice were face-to-face.

There was another short moment of silence, and then: "Have you located the girl?"

"Yes, my Lord. She was not difficult to find."

"Where?" Sidious asked.

"Tatooine."

A devilish smirk played on Sidious' lips. "Good, good," he said, turning his chair around slightly to look out of the window again. "She is of age now, I presume?"

"Yes, my Lord. Sixteen, if my calculations are correct."

"She will be a powerful ally." Sidious turned back to face his apprentice once more. "We are lucky your old apprentice was not hesitant in sharing secrets with you."

His apprentice smiled. "I shall go onto Tatooine then?"

"Not yet. I have a plan. A way to make this more to our advantage. Until then..." Sidious eyed the door, and then his apprentice, as if trying to give him a signal to leave. "...I will contact you when my planning is complete."

"Of course. I will be waiting to hear from you." His apprentice bowed. "Lord Sidious."

Sidious bowed his head slightly, in return. "Lord Tyranus."

And then his apprentice was gone.


End file.
